


Words of the Haze

by ZeraHenna



Series: the Haze [1]
Category: The Haze - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Confusion, Drabble, Gen, Hotel, May contain triggers, Mentions of Violence, Mind Palace, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other, Shadows - Freeform, because you're crazy too, but thats alright, castle - Freeform, dont mind me, friends - Freeform, hints at insanity/mental illness, i just may be crazy, may make no sense, the Haze - Freeform, twisting plot, unstable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraHenna/pseuds/ZeraHenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I refuse to sleep tonight<br/>I refuse to go to bed<br/>I refuse a lot of things<br/>And I think its gone to my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of the Haze

WORDS OF THE HAZE

There was really very little to say.

When I came home with a limp and braces on my wrists, you stayed silent and stared blankly at the TV.

And when you closed all the curtains and hissed and snapped I left you alone. 

The tea kettle aways was hot or warm and the microwave always had something in it to heat up in a hurry. When the beeping made you lash out an slip into a dazed fury, I muffled the sound by stuffing a shirt over the speaker of the microwave.

When you came back with blood streaked on your hands and mud caked in your hair, crimson stains on your shirt that was too large to kindle hope to find the victim alive, and you kept whispering over and over "I don't know, I don't know," I lead you to the bath silently and when you took a shower, I went out back and burned your clothes, unthinkingly, on instinct. 

When I woke up to you screaming and saw the shadow, I didn't hesitate as I stabbed it straight through the heart and watched it ooze thick inky tar from it's wound.

I didn't bother cleaning it up because I knew it would fade away.

When you crawled onto the couch with me and stared blankly at the floor the question was unspoken but loudly clear, and I didn't need you to open your mouth to ask it.

"Yeah."

I can see them too.

In the summer as I huddled in my room under my blankets with the curtains drawn and the air conditioner on blast, hiding from the sun, I heard you yell at a shadow in annoyance from the kitchen and wondered why others couldn't see them.

The first time the tap water ran a sickly crimson color I had laughed, knowing that to an outsider it would be crystal clear.

The first time I brought one home was when I had called my dad and spat curses through the speaker into his atuned ear. I had left with a knife and came back with a body, and you wordlessly opened the door for me as I dragged it inside and proped it against the back of the sofa.

"That's not gonna fade," you said absently, slowly rubbing your hands up and down your legs. "Not like the others. This one's..."

"From here, yeah." I smiled, but my face was blank.

Absently, I cleaned the knife under the tap.

"He made fun of my socks," I said quietly.

"Rude," you breathed, eyeing the soulless piece of meat before you with unoccupied annoyance.

"Thats what I said," I mused, "but he wouldn't listen to me."

When familure faces flashed on the TV screen one of us whould whisper objects that lead to their demise. Not the things that killed them, but the actions that lead there. Offensive language, gay bashing, ignorance, mocking, rudeness, unfaithfulness.

The girl on the screen made of pixels and fake hair called us angels of mercy. The shadows that lurked in the kitchen called us Hazes. Our families pressed the label of mentally disturbed on our foreheads. My dreams branded me with blood.

When I bought a dream catcher, I found the walls and windows of the Haze, the shadows taking shape into faces that left me wading in memories asking for more. Most of them weren't mine; some were.

I had a Castle, you had a Bed and Breakfast. 

The police stopped looming and the woman on the screen claimed us to be untraceable.

"There is no evidence left at the scenes, no trace elements..."

It seemed funny to me, because the evidence was right there. They just never saw it, because they didn't see through a filter of the Haze.

They were ignorant, blissfully unaware and frightfully content.

They were lucky.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

For Crissy.

I don't know what this is. But it's something, something I don't know and that is refreshingly unedited and completely made up.

And quite dark, but, alas, I am no sunshine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Words from the Hotel Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961886) by [ZeraHenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraHenna/pseuds/ZeraHenna)




End file.
